Stonger
by elitheturtle
Summary: Harry had a stupid idea, it would work, but it was stupid.(like most of his plans) He remembered reading (what a shock!) about a spell (ventriloquist) that could throw one’s voice. He figures it would be a great distraction if he ever needed one. This is what leads to him using it when he’s ‘dead’ in Hagrid's arms. He sings to try to distract and to warn Ron and Hermione he was up


**_An: okay,so i dont own Harry Potter or the song,Stronger by The Score.also, italics are just me being a dork or lyrics to the song._**

To say it was a stupid idea may have been an understatement, it was a terrible idea. He really should have thought of a better plan than singing. Next thing you know and he's going to be a Disney princess, except he's a he and he isn't about to wait for someone to save him. Just because he was being carried by a strong man did not mean anything.

"HARRY POTTER! IS DEAD!" **_(and there's no nose)_**

If one were to pay attention, they would see Harry's mouth moving slightly, proving No-nose wrong. Many may not know it, but Harry had his moments of intelligence. He had hidden his wand in his after he woke up to Narcissa nudging him.

"No, NO!" **_(Ginny, calm down)_**

"Silence!" shouted Voldemort. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter, is dead. From this day fo-"

Something interrupted Voldemort, something people didn't expect to happen. Who would interrupt Voldemort with singing? Who would dare to do such a thing?

_I don't do this for the riches_

_I'm infected, my condition is_

_ I'm always in my head_

_These words are my religion_

_I'm obsessive by decision_

_I'ma do this 'til I'm dead_

The pureblood and some of the half-blood students seemed confused, not recognizing the words. The muggleborn students however, realized it was a muggle song, and tried to figure out who would even consider singing such a song at this time, with a whole army of those who killed muggles for entertainment? Who would be insane enough to even think of it? **_(Apparently harry is)_**

_Set me on fire_

_Set me on, set me on fire_

_Whoa-oh, whoa_

_I'm still alive_

_I'm still a, I'm still alive_

Hermione and Ron turned to each other, finally realizing it was Harry. Harry was still alive!

_Whoa-oh_

_Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

_Stronger (stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger)_

_Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

As this was sang, Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms while everyone was still searching for the source.

_Stronger (stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger)_

Harry started firing curses at Nagini, hoping to throw Tom of even more than he was. **_(Harry can now do spells without incantation now, well, at least ones he knows well. Such as his 'expelliarmus' that he loves so much(doesn't he actually do that in the movie?))_**

_Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

_Bet you thought that I was dead_

_But I'm not dead, I'm not dead_

_Bet you thought that I was dead_

_But I'm not dead, I'm not dead_

Somehow Harry was able to keep up the singing as Riddle chased after him, throwing spells as they went.

_Stronger, stronger, everlasting_

_Now, you're faster, never crashing_

_Stronger, stronger, everlasting_

_Now, you're faster, never crashing_

They continued throughout the castle, avoiding most of the individual battles happening between the two sides.

_Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

_Stronger (stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger)_

_Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

_Stronger (stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger)_

_Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

_Stronger (bet you thought that I was dead, but I'm not dead, but I'm not dead)_

Voldemort's cloak seemed to come alive as it trailed behind him, a few of the tendrils inching towards Harry at a fast rate.

_Bet that you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

_Stronger (bet you thought that I was dead, but I'm not dead, but I'm not dead)_

_Bet that you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

_Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

As he finished, the tendrils shot out further, wrapping around Harry and sending him flying. Harry slowly rose, aching from being thrown.

"You were right, when you told Professor Snape that the wand was failing you. It will always fail you." Harry said, struggling. **_(you call him professor finally, after he's dead? A little late there harry)_**

"I killed Snape!" Voldemort shouted in rage.

"But what if the wand never belonged to Snape? What if it's allegiance was always to someone else? Come on Tom, let's finish his how we started it. TOGETHER!" Harry said, grabbing Riddle and throwing them both off the tower.

Voldemort apparated **_(is that what they were doing?)_** them, at one point they merged before separating again **_(that was so freaking weird to write…)_**. They tumbled through the courtyard, slowly rising. They sent spells at one another, somehow having them connect streams. Harry, pulling together his strength, pushed his magic through his wand as hard as he could, moving the bead towards Voldemort. **_(just assume Neville has killed Nagini, i didn't write but still, assume)_** As it hit Riddle, he started flaking away into black ash. **_(i don't feel so good lucius)_**

Harry collapsed, his strength leaving him. Ron and Hermione ran out to him, helping him up. They slowly made their way to the great hall, where all the dead and injured had been placed. Harry was sat down along the walls of the hall, trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. It was over, it was finally over. The battle he had been fighting since he was eleven was finished. He could have a normal life now, well, as normal as he could get. He could live in _peace_.

_

**_AN: And done!let me know what you guys think!_**


End file.
